Forbiden Knowledge
by yafictionprincess
Summary: Rose needs help figuring out why she keeps having visions of death but when she invisions her own death who will be there to help her through and keep her from her closly looming fate. When a gorgeous and mysterious man enters roses life will he help or will he be the doorway to her death. Rated M for violent stuations and hopefully some lemons later on
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfic So i REALLY hope it doesnt suck too bad. I'm an adamant reader and i am involved in alot of series non of which are completly finished so while i wait for the new books to come out i got addicted to fanfiction seeing as i am an aspiring young adult fiction author i figured i might as well go ahead and give you a taste of my mind. **

**I'd really like some reviews to help me improve where need be so pwetty pwease weave me some wove XOXOXOX **

**-yafictionprincess 3**

Chapter 1

Rose looked down at the pool of blood sorounding her feet. Her head was spinning and fogging slightly. _How coud this have happened?_ she thought to herself. Her world swayed a bit and if it weren't for the cold brick of the wall sorrounding the school she would have fallen already. The hilt of the blade, sticking out of her stomach menacingly, was barely silver anymore and was stained with a deep crimson.

She tried to scream, cry for help, anything but as she opened her mouth nothing came. A lump was swelling in the pit of her throat, if someone came to help they were going to have to look hard because she couldnt make a sound not even a cry from the pain. And there was alot of it, as the blade dug deeper with every breath.

Her feet could no longer hold her up her mind went fuzzy and then darkness swallowed her as she fell lopsided to the fresh fallen snow.

Rosalie sat straight up in bed sweat pouring off her and such a fuzzy feeling sorounding her intestines. Like she had really just been stabbed. She hated the pesky dreams, mostly because she knew they would eventually come true and even moreso because she never knew the person and therefore couldnt help. But this was the first time she had every invisioned someone she knew let alone herself!

She clutched her stomach panting for air still feeling the pain of dying in her dream as a knock sounded at the door. She looked around for a moment comforting her self with her familiar bedroom. The window just above her headboard let in rays of moonlight through her thin purple lace curtains informing her it was still night. she reached over and turned on her nightsatnd lamp, which casted an eerie glow on everything as shadows formed seemingly out of nowhere.

Toes hit cold wooden planks as she made her way towards the door. Rose already knew who it was, after the accident James had glued himself to rose. They were already bestfriends but now they were more like brother and sister. So much so that James had moved her into his apartment along with his 3 oher roomates and was now able to hear everything. From the way she was sweating she knew she had to have been thrashing and crying in her sleep.

Bleary eyed and bed headed James stood wary at her door with a concerned look clouding his deep brown hair stuck out in different ways from his head and his pale skin looked even paler in the darkness of the house.

"Another one already?" He asked rubbing his eyes trying to chase the sleep away. "Thats what? Third one this week?" I shuddered remembering the last two. The first one wasn't all that bad just a car accident inwhich a mother and her son passed away. but the second was so horrible i had cuddled into James chest and cried almost the whole night intil i fell into a dark deep dreamless sleep.

I couldn't speak due to the familar lump so instead i just nodded. I was about to tell him all about the dream when i got this overwhelming urge not to share anything. I didn't know why i felt the need to lie but in the past i havent listened to my gut and id payed for it so i keep quiet and when he got a questioning look in his brown eyes i just shook my head hoping hed dismiss it and go back to bed. But of course he loved and cared for me and wasnt leaving without a fight.

" Was it that bad Rosie?" He encircled me into a hug and i responded by burying my face in his chest. I'd already made up my mind to not tell him but I wasnt going to turn down comfort especially as the horror of the night came flooding back to me.

"A girl my age was stabbed in the stomach and bleeding to death and no one was around to help" i said shudering.

A tear slid down my face followed by another and another until the dam to my waterworks cracked and then crumbled. James responded by holding me tighter wrapping his arms around me tight enough to make me feel safe but not hard enough to crush me. He towered over me by a foot and had lean muscles to put my athletic body to shame.

"I think im going to go for a run and clear my head Jam. Do you know what time it is?"I looked up into his deep blue eyes.

"just past four o'clock." Good just enough time to run and be back before breakfast.

He grabbed my arm as i turned out of his embrace and headed to change out of my pj's.

"Are you sure you're alright rosebud?" i nodded.

"you should get some sleep I'll be back for breakfast. I love you."he murmered i love you too and i was getting changed into jogging sweets a black sportsbra and running shoes. Down the hall past Eddie justin and Carmens rooms past the foyer that seperated the living room and kitchen and past the front door i was finally into the early fall air. Putting in my earbuds and changing my ipod to my running mix and jogged lightly towards the park down the street.

As i listened to breaking benjamin I started thinking about the perdicament i was in. _Ok so i have till snowfall to prevent myself from being anywhere near that wall. I dont even know why im thinking so hard about this i dont even go to a school let alone one that would be big enough to be gated. _My mind calmed a little that is until i slammed with full force into something or someone and found myself spraling and landing painfully on my butt.

I cursed and started to get up when a big hand jutted in my direction from above trying to help. I looked up through my lashes and blushed instantly. The tree i thought i had crashed into was infact the sexiest man i had ever seen. _Could i be anymore of a damn clutz?!_ I mentally scolded myself.

"I'm sorry Miss I wasn't watching where i was going. I'm Adrik let me help you up?" i couldnt move or speak i was completly at a lost for words. This man was gorgeous! Tall almost touching 6'2, Dark hair that hung down past his ears just above his shoulders, Gorgeous green eyes and so so so buff. His tight black tshirt hugged his arms and his rippled muscles flowed out sexilly.

I finally snapped out of it and blushed, embarrased at my stall in conversation hoping he didnt think i was being rude, and grabbed his hand feeling a little smaller than usual.

"Hi Adrik I'm Rose and don't be i had lost myself in my thoughts the faults intirely my own." I blushed again feeling stupid for sounding so formal. As he led me to a bench on the side of the running track i couldnt help but think about my hand that was still rested in his. As if he were reading my thoughts he let go as we sat. As soon as his hand left mine an energetic shock, like if i were to rub my socks against the carpet and then touch a metal object, zapped my hand i pulled my hand to my chest and cradled it and looked up at Adrik. When i saw his bewildered and shocked expresion i knew he had felt the same thing. Almost atthe same time our lips curved up into brillant smiles.

Before The accident i didnt believe in superstition but now after the dreams, or premontions, whatever, I belived in everything. This was a sign and as Adrik got up said good day and walked away i knew it would not be the last time i saw him. And when he looked back with those beautiful green eyes I'd bet he knew it too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok bear with me guys i know its a little boring but im trying to create a suspensful storyline so here is the second chapter and i figured id go into adriks point of view of the first time he met Rose. Although i will not be checking back into his point of view until they meet again if they do. Id really like some reviews before i post chapter 3 Pweety pwease! XOXOXOX**

**YAFICTIONPRINCESS 3**

Chapter 2

APOV

I was jogging lightly trying to shake the feeling that there was something i was supposed to do. I had woke up at 3am with an urge to run. I tried to shake it and go back to sleep but it was impossible to close my eyes i had to run. I figured what the hell and got dressed hoping the fresh air would clear my head. I started to head toward my usual running place down by the riverfront when it felt like id been hit in the face. For an odd reason i decided to go to the park across town and i reached the running track just after four.

Putting in my headphones and jaming to my favorite song i started running faster still unable to shake the feeling that i needed to acomplish something. Thats when someone bustled into me full force almost knocking me over. I steaded myself and looked down to see the dark haired girl fall to her ass. I plucked out my headphones and extended my hand automatically feeling embarased for not watching my sorounding.

Thats when she looked up at me with beautiful brown eyes through thick lashes with her silky thick chocolate hair falling like a curtain around her face. I took in a sharp breath knowing for fact that this was the most beautiful person id ever met.

"I'm sorry Miss I wasn't watching where i was going. I'm Adrik let me help you up?" I asked sounding a little too proper. I cursed myself silently_ i hope she doesnt think I'm weird_

She was silent eeriley silent as she looked me up and down and god i wished shed seen what she liked. She blushed and it was such a beautiful match to her rose colored lips. How i wondered what itd be like to kiss those lips. _What are you thinking Adrik?! You just knocked her on her ass concentrate man! _He yelled mentally at himself

"Hi Adrik I'm Rose and don't be i had lost myself in my thoughts the faults intirely my own." AH she was so proper and her beautiful voice mhm mhm mhm. She grabed my hand and i led her to a bench across the track where we both sat . unsure what to say i looked down and realised i still held her hand. I let go and as soon as i did my hand was zapped with a bolt of electricity._That was weird _i thought. when i looked back at rose she was craddling her hand and i knew she felt it too.

When i started to put everything together i almost laughed at how long it took me to realize the obvious. The feeling of a need to do something, wanting to run at the park all the way across town waking up at 3 am and not being able to shake wanting to run. Not to mention the fact that since i bumped into this dark haired beauty i felt like idaccomplished my goal.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and silently curse. Time to get ready for work if i stay anylonger ill be late so i say my goodbye and retreat knowing in the pit of my stomach ill see her again.

RPOV

Eddie, Justin and Carmen were completly silent during breakfast. Which was uncharacteristic especially since you couldn't get Carmy to shut the hell kitchen smelt like pancakes and sausage and my happy mood was dwindling with the akward silence.

"Alright spill. Your killing my good mood. Especially you Carma" I said pointing at her across the table.

"what? You actually want me to talk?!" she said suprised avaiding my first question all together. Her southern drawl comforting me in a weird way.

"Yes now whats wrong?" I looked over to James who met me with a 'dont even go there' look.

She mumbled something like later and at the same moment Eddie and Justin shot up rinsed there bowls grabbed there bags and raced out the door.

"That was beyond weird." i said hesitantly. I heard Carma sigh and looked over to see a pained expression on her face." ok really you need to spill before i die of confusion." James went into the kitchen to give us privacy as carmens mouth floodgate released.

"The other day Eddie asked me out and confessed that he liked me. Truth is i like him to but i decided no because if things dont work out i dont want to ruin our friendship." she paused and i smiled encouraging her on. " Well then last night Justin asked me out too and eddie overheard. they got in an argument it was horrid!"

"Where the hell was I?" i asked dumbfounded

"Asleep, ughh i dont know what to do!" She exasperted throwing her hands up.

I couldnt help but to be a little jealous. HEre sat this blue eyed blond haired southern beauty and two handsome boys are trailing after her like puppy dogs. Boy do i need to step my game up.

"Me neither Carma, me neither." with that we both washed our plates grabbed our bags and headed off to school.

Fairfeild High wasn't at all special. It had no old history or looked intersting imagine a concrete box painted yellow with windows and a front door and you had our highschool. The inside wasn't anybetter yellow lockers and hallways with orangefleck industrial carpets. The only thing interesting about the whole school was the unique classes. My schedule was as fallows:

1. Conditioned Kickboxing

12

1

5. Strength Running

With so many different classes in the physical training area its no wonder almost everyone here is as skinny as a supermodel. Well of course everyone but me.

In the middle of kickboxing, as i was beating my spar partner for the fifth time i was called to the office and was told to get my thing as i would not be returning. _what the hell?_i gathered my things changed and walked down the halfmile long hallway to the office and who i saw made my heart stop. Anger and rage surged through me as i blatently disregaurded rules walked up and slapped the man as hard as i could.

"How dare you show your face here you fucking bastard!"


End file.
